1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to atomic force microscopy and, more specifically, to a cantilever actuation system employed in atomic force microscopy.
2. Description of the Related Art
In atomic force microscopy, a probe at the end of a cantilever beam is used to image the surface properties of a sample with near-atomic precision. Typically, an atomic force microscope (AFM) uses a mechanical actuator to move a sample into a position in which it interacts with the tip of a cantilever-mounted probe. The cantilever beam is then caused to move up and down, usually according to its resonant frequency, and the tip of the probe interacts with the sample. Variations in the movement of the cantilever beam are detected by measuring movement of a light beam reflected off of the cantilever into a detector. The sample is then moved by the actuator as the surface of the sample is being imaged. Typical actuators tend to be relatively slow, relative to the resonant frequency of the cantilever.
Therefore, there is a need for an integrated cantilever actuator that interacts directly with a cantilever beam.